More Than This
by YeyetteHaw22
Summary: Set a week after Comeback. Sam was miserable without Quinn. What happens when Mr Shue gave them the opportunity to sing about how they feel? Will Sam sing Quinn a song that expresses his feelings towards her? Fabrevans One-shot :)


More than This

Sam and Quinn just broke up a week ago. Santana wanted Sam to be her "fake girlfriend" because she wanted to make Brittany jealous. Sam was getting his books out of his locker when Santana approached him, "Hey, Trouty Mouth! Can I talk to you in private?" Sam nodded and they both went in the choir room. Inside the choir room, "So… what do you want to talk about?" Sam asked Santana. "I wanted to thank you for agreeing to be my fake boyfriend. Brittany told me that she loves me" Santana smiled. "I'm glad you're happy. I just wanted Quinn to be jealous that's why I agreed to do this but sadly she's with Finn" Sam smiled sadly. "Don't worry Q still loves you. She's still wearing your ring" Santana smirked "See you later Trouty Mouth" Santana said as she walked outside the choir room leaving Sam staring blankly.

**Sam's P.O.V**

I was the last one to enter the choir room. I guess they were all waiting for me, "Sorry I'm late Mr Shue" I said sitting beside Rachel. "Alright guys, I have the perfect assignment this week" Mr Shue said looking at his music sheets. "I want you guys to sing a song that expresses your emotion and feelings. It may be a solo, duet or a group number." Perfect! If I can just sing the best song that expresses my feelings towards Quinn, I'll have her back! What song will I sing though? There's only one person to ask in this kind of situation, Rachel Berry.

**No one's P.O.V**

Sam went to his locker after glee club. He saw Finn with Quinn. Sam listened to their conversation, "Why won't you go and hangout with me tonight? My mom and Burt are out on a road trip and Kurt is on a sleepover." Quinn just rolled her eyes because of Finn. "I don't want to okay!" Quinn said angrily. "Why won't you do it with me? You did it with Puck and I'm sure you did it with Sam but why won't you sleep with me?" Finn asked her. Quinn glared at Finn "No I didn't do it with Sam. He is a gentleman unlike you" Quinn said walking away. Sam smiled a little and he went to find Rachel. Sam found Rachel at her locker, "Hey, Rachel!" "Hey, Sam! What brings you here?" Rachel smiled. "I need your help. I want to find the perfect song to sing for…" Rachel cut him off "Quinn. Well what do you think of her?" Sam thought of Quinn and Finn. He told Rachel everything he loves about Quinn. "I have the perfect song for you to sing." Rachel smiled brightly.

It was Friday and glee rehearsal. "Okay who wants to go first?" Mr Shue asked, smiling brightly Rachel immediately stood up and started to sing.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I lose my way_  
_And it's not too long before you point it out_  
_I cannot cry_  
_Because I know that's weakness in your eyes_  
_I'm forced to fake_  
_A smile, a laugh everyday of my life_  
_My heart can't possibly break_  
_When it wasn't even whole to start with_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_I watched you die_  
_I heard you cry every night in your sleep_  
_I was so young_  
_You should have known better than to lean on me_  
_You never thought of anyone else_  
_You just saw your pain_  
_And now I cry in the middle of the night_  
_For the same damn thing_

_Because of you_  
_I never stray too far from the sidewalk_  
_Because of you_  
_I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt_  
_Because of you_  
_I try my hardest just to forget everything_  
_Because of you_  
_I don't know how to let anyone else in_  
_Because of you_  
_I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty_  
_Because of you_  
_I am afraid_

_Because of you_  
_Because of you_

Rachel sang the whole song looking at Finn. After the song, everybody clapped for Rachel. "Wow! That was good Rachel! Who's next" Mr Shue said as Rachel sat down smiling brightly and breathing heavily. Sam was about to raise his hand when Santana and Brittany stood up '_Damn It'_ Sam thought. "Britts and I will sing Dance With Somebody by Whitney Houston" Santana and Brittany finished the song and the clapping stopped. Quinn wanted to go next but Sam stood up. "Are you singing Bieber again?" Santana asked him. "No. I'd like to dedicate this song to Quinn. I can't stop thinking about you Q. And it hurts every time I see you with Finn. I hope you will listen." Sam got his guitar and started to sing…

_I'm broken, do you hear me?  
I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,  
I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,  
That your heart will just turn around,  
And as I walk up to your door,  
My head turns to face the floor,  
'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_  
_It just won't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

Quinn wanted to run and cry. She keeps on biting her lip to stop her tears from falling.

_When he lays you down,  
I might just die inside,  
It just don't feel right,  
'Cause I can love you more than this,  
Can love you more than this_

_If I'm louder, would you see me?_  
_Would you lay down_  
_In my arms and rescue me?_  
_'Cause we are the same_  
_You save me,_  
_When you leave it's gone again,_

_And then I see you on the street,_  
_In his arms, I get weak,_  
_My body fails, I'm on my knees,_  
_Prayin',_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_  
_It just won't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_  
_When he lays you down,_  
_I might just die inside,_  
_It just don't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this,_

_Yeah, I've never had the words to say,_  
_But now I'm askin' you to stay_  
_For a little while inside my arms,_  
_And as you close your eyes tonight,_  
_I pray that you will see the light,_  
_That's shining from the stars above,_

Sam reached his hand out to Quinn and she took it. Quinn danced with Sam while Finn glared at Sam and then looked at Rachel.

_(And I say)_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_  
_It just won't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down,_  
_I might just die inside,_  
_It just don't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_  
_It just won't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down,_  
_I might just die inside (oh, yeah),_  
_It just don't feel right,_  
_'Cause I can love you more than this,_  
_Can love you more than this_

Everybody clapped for Sam then Quinn ran out of the room and everyone became silent. "You can have her dude" Finn said breaking the silence. Sam just smiled at Finn and looked for Quinn. 5 minutes later he found her in "their room" – The Astronomy Room. As Sam entered the room, his heart breaks because of Quinn crying. "Hey" Sam said silently. "Why are you here?" Quinn whispered not looking up. "You should hate me for cheating on you." Quinn cried harder. Sam went to her and wrapped his arms around her. Sam let her cry on his shoulder. "Quinn. Look at me" Quinn refused to look at Sam. "Lucy Quinn Fabray look at me" Quinn looked up and stared at Sam's blue eyes. Sam kissed her forehead and put a strand of hair behind her ear. "I could never hate you, Quinn. I love you and I wanted to hate you because of what you did but I don't. You are beautiful Q. The prettiest girl I have ever seen with green eyes." Sam wiped her tears. "Sam, I am so sorry I cheated on you. I regret cheating on you. I have never told anyone this before but…. I…. I love you Sam Evans" Quinn said smiling. Sam leaned in and captured her lips in a sweet kiss and Quinn kissed him back. They pulled apart smiling at each other. "I heard you're still wearing my ring" Sam said grinning. "Yea. I am wearing your ring." Quinn blushed. "Let's get out of here and go to your house." Sam said standing up. Quinn took his hand and they walked together holding hands to Sam's car. "Quinn?" Sam asked her. "Yes?" "I love you" Sam kissed her on the lips. "I love you too" Quinn kissed his cheek. "Can we watch Avatar?" Sam smiled dorkily. Quinn rolled her eyes playfully. "Of course we can come on" They both went to Sam's car and Sam hugged Quinn. "Ken and Barbie are back" They both laughed and then Sam sang a line. "Ken and Barbie are back" They both laughed and then Sam sang a line _'Cause I can love you more than this, Can love you more than this'. _Quinn just smiled and kissed him.

The End

**A/N: This is my first story :) It's a one shot. I hope you like it :)) Don't forget to Review :)**


End file.
